A Mother's Gift
by dragonworldinc
Summary: This story is about Naruto and his twin sister Kari as they wheel the kyuubi's power and scroll.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

"My boy, my handsome little boy and my beautiful little girl, how much I love you both, your otoosan will be here shortly." whispered Kushina from her hospital bed with twin newborn babies in her arms. Elsewhere in the village "Sensei, Sensei!" yelled Kakashi as he ran into an office. "Sensei, your wife in labor and is requesting you." "Nani, I'm sorry Sarutobi but this is important." exclaimed Yondaime. "I understand, Yondaime go be with her." answered Sarutobi, "I'll take care of everything here Yondaime." "Arigatou, Sarutobi, come Kakashi." "Hai, Sensei!" replied Kakashi.

As Yondaime and Kakashi ran to the hospital, they ran through the doors and up to Kushina's room. As they reached the room, Kushina looks up and sees Yondaime at the door. "Yondaime, come see them, your son and daughter." Kushina whispers. Yondaime walks up and looks down at them, "What are we going to call them, Kushina?" asked Yondaime, "How about Hikari and Naruto." replied Kushina. "Hikari and Naruto, I like it." agreed Yondaime. "Would you like to hold one of them?" questioned Kushina. "Are you sure its okay, love?" directed Yondaime. "Hai, here Hikari meet your Otoosan." explained Kushina.

"She beautiful like her Okaasan." confessed Yondaime. "Flatter, lets just hope that Naruto is just like his father." exclaimed Kushina. Yondaime looks up at Kakashi and speaks, "Kakashi, come here and see them." suggested Yondaime. "Would you like to hold on of them?" asked Yondaime. "Are you sure, Sensei?" inquired Kakashi. "Here you pick which one Kakashi, their names are Hikari and Naruto "Could I hold Hikari, please?" asked Kakashi. Kushina handed over Hikari to Kakashi and answered, "Here she is, Kakashi." "Arigatou, Namikaze-sama." replied Kakashi.

As Kakashi looked down at Hikari, he saw her staring right back at him with pools of baby blue eyes. For that still moment in time Kakashi smiled under the mask and bent down and kissed her little brow, Hikari reached up and touched Kakashi cloth cheek. All of the sudden "Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama the Kyuubi is attacking the outskirts of the village." reported an anbu. "Nani, Kakashi come we got to stop this beast." commanded Yondaime. They handed the infants back to Kushina and left the hospital.

As Yondaime and Kakashi were running to the Hokage office, Kakashi asked "Sensei, what do you plan on doing with the Kyuubi?" "I don't know Kakashi, I just don't know." replied Yondaime. As they reached the office, Yondaime started writing a summoning scroll and a seal scroll to use against the Kyuubi.

Japanese Footnotes:

Otoosan- Father  
Okaasan- Mother  
Hai- Yes  
Sensei- Teacher  
Arigatou- Thank You  
Kyuubi- Nine tailed Fox

reviews reviews reviews please, ideas are welcome also too, because no reviews no chapters.


	2. Three Hours Later

**Three Hours Later**

Sarutobi stood by Yondaime as he held his children one last time. "You don't need to do this, Yondaime let me, you have a family to take care of." suggested Sarutobi. " No, I'm the Hokage first and a father second. I will not have this village suffer any more." continued Yondaime. "What would your wife say, Yondaime. She died protecting the people that she loved and Kushina wouldn't what her children the same fate." shouted Sarutobi. "This seal is specially made for my son, so he can harness the kitsune's power." explained Yondaime. "What about Hikari?" sighed Sarutobi.

Yondaime looked down at his little girl and sighed, "She will go to the Element Islands and become an Elite Dragon in special ops. and she'll be under the supervision of the monks there." "Why not keep her with Naruto, it would be considered a wiser choice , not to order you around my friend." added Sarutobi. "It won't be a wise choice, because all of the enemies that I have." replied Yondaime. "Hokage-sama, there is a monk to see you." replied an anbu. "Arigatou, let them in." replied Yondaime. "Hokage-sama it is good to see you again, old friend." smiled the monk. "It's good to see you too, Arashi." answered Yondaime. "So, are you sure this is what you want, for your own daughter?" questioned Arashi.

Yondaime looks at Arashi and sighs, "Its the only way, I have to keep her safe because she to will be a Jinchuuriki along with her brother." "Yondaime, allow the Dragon Elite and I to kill this beast." proclaimed Arashi. "It can't be killed it has to sealed." insisted Yondaime. "Then I will seal this beast, Yondaime, I have lived my life and your children need their father." confessed Sarutobi. "What about your Son ?" questioned Yondaime. "He'll understand why it had to be done." exclaimed Sarutobi.

While they were sitting in the office they could hear rumbling in the distance. "It is time for the sealing of the Kyuubi." stated Yondaime as the two stood up, Yondaime and Sarutobi ran out the door to the scene. Arashi called his forces together saying, "We are not going to lose the Hokage we are going to knock him out." In secret he told the dragon what the plan was.

As Yondaime and Sarutobi were racing through the forest, Yondaime was struck down with a paralyzing jutsu, as he was lying there he saw cloaked figures coming out of the tree line and someone saying "Sorry, old friend but this is for your own good." then everything was black, the leader looked at Sarutobi asking," Are you ready?" Sarutobi replied "Yes, Arashi lets go." As he climbed on top of Gamabunta and leaped away.

Japanese Footnotes:

Kitsune- Fox  
Arigatou- Thank You  
Kyuubi- Nine tailed Fox  
Hokage- Leader of the fire country  
sama- Mr., Miss, Mrs.  
Jinchuuriki- Demon container


	3. Next Day

**The Next Day**

The battlefield is quiet as the dust settles, you see thousands of dead ninjas of Konoka. But a hundred or so survivors were taking the injured to the hospital. As several medical ninjas and anbu searched for the fourth Hokage. Kakashi was among them yelling, "SENSEI, WHERE ARE YOU!!" Suddenly in the distance there are silhouettes coming among the dust clouds, ten dragon elite emerged from the rubble, five of the dragon elite carrying their ferrous leader on a stretcher, who fought against the nine tail and was able to seal the beast but for a price, his own soul to the Death God. The other five were carrying the Fourth Hokage on a stretcher and Sarutobi walking beside them carrying two infants one Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi's charka and the other the bearer of the kitsune scroll.

Kakashi ran up to the stretcher, placing his hand on Yondaime's shoulder and shaking it gently. "Sensei, wake up please, wake up!" as he cried. Yondaime opened his eyes and slowly turned his head and looked at the body next to him, it was covered with dirt and debris from the battlefield. Yondaime opens his dry and dust mouth and speaks, "Where am I? What happened? Is the Kyuubi sealed?" An medical ninjas' came up and told the group, "We need to get back to the hospital and tend to the wounded."

As the teams of ninjas' and dragon elite where jumping from tree to tree or riding horses from the Element Islands. "Open the gates we have injured!" yelled the medical nin. As the gates opened a other team of medical ninjas come to help take the injured to the hospital. Their captain turned at looked at Sarutobi asking, "Where is the Kyuubi? How many dead and wounded? What happened to the Hokage children?" "They are right here and they are safe and whole, Sango." exclaimed Sarutobi. "Come, lets get them the hospital." as Sango was rambling medical terms to the other medical nins', they turn and ran to the hospital with the wounded.


	4. At Hospital

**At the Hospital**

In a private suite at the hospital the Hokage and his children where resting. As Yondaime stirs and whispers "How am I live? Where are my children?" Kakashi knelt down whispering to Yiondaime, "Arashi sealed the fox in Naruto and Kari is the bearer of the kitsune scroll, but he died in the process." "I want to see them, please." "I'll get Sarutobi okay sensei." Kakashi turn and walk over into the other room asking Sarutobi, "Sensei is awake and requesting his childern."

Sarutobi and Kakashi carried the twins to Yondaime's room. "Sensei, here they are." reported Kakashi. "Let me hold them, Kakashi." whispered Yondaime. Yondaime removes the blankets that were covering the twins. He looks over Naruto first and sees that the seal is intack. Then he looks over Kari and sees something shocking. On Kari's stomach there is a fox paw print the size of child's fist also a srcoll that was in the blankets. "What's this paw print for? What's this scroll for too?" commanded Yondaime.

An dragon elite captain walked into the room and replied," That is the mark of the bearer of the Kitsune. It allows the bearer to summon the kitsune's and to have an alliance with them. The scroll is a summoning scroll for foxes." Yondaime looked at the dragon elite captain then back at his daughter and back again in shock. "Is she a Jinchuuriki?" asked Yondaime. "No she is the keeper of the foxes and the guardian of the jinchuuriki." replied the captain.

Sarutobi looked at Yondaime chucking," Be happy that your alive and have many years with your childern." Kakashi looked from Sarutobi to Yondaime and back again. "Third-sama, what do you think the council will do?" asked Kakashi. "They would want the demon totally destroyed or made into a weapon, Kakashi." replied Sarutobi. "Over mine and Sensei's dead bodies." swore Kakashi.


	5. Five years later

**Five Years Later**

"Nee-chan, you'll get in trouble again by Kakashi-sempai." shouted Kari. "no, I won't Kari." snicker Naruto as he set up a trap for their older brother. "He won't know what hit him." "Ohayo, Kari-kun and Naruto-chan what you doing?" asked Kakashi. "Building a trap for you...Oh, hey kakashi-sempai." replied Naruto. "Busted, I hate to be you right now." added Kari. "Naruto, you want to be a ninja, right?" Questioned Kakashi with a look in his eye. "Yes Nee-chan, I want to be the greatest ninja ever." "Well What?" "What?" "Your it." tapping him square on the nose then disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Where did he go, Kari?" asked Naruto. Jumping Down from a near by tree Kari replied, "Shut up Naruto." Kari started looking aroung for Kakashi _'Is he above, right, left, behind; no he's below' _jumping in a nick of time from an earth jinsu. "Drat, she's better than I thought." confessed Kakashi as he rose from the ground. Naruto watched in total shcok, _'How did she know he was there' _"Naruto, your it remember." shouted Kari waking Naruto from his day dream. "Oh, yeah here I comwe Kari and Kakashi." Kari caught up with Kakashi through the trees. "Whats the plan Nee-chan?" asked Kari.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Well we need a diversion and a good one Kari." "Coming right up." summoning Kero a four tailed fox. "Hey, Kari whats up?" asked Kero. "We're playing tag and oniisan it." "Really ok I'm in what do you need help with?" "Keep my Brother occupied and then we'll do a sneak attack." "Ok, this will be fun." replied Kero disappearing in a cloud of leaves. "You have gotten better at summoning Kari." amitted Kakashi. "Arigatou, Nee-chan, Otoosan told me that I have to be as clever as a kitsune in order to protect my team mates and my oniisan." replied Kari.

Kreo appeared in front of Naruto, "Hey Naruto what you doing?" directed Kero. "Playing tag with Kari and Nee-chan." stated Naruto. "Do you need help?" "Yeha could you help me tag them." "Hai, I give you a hint their up by that fallen keade tree." replied Kero while disappearing in a cloud of leaves.

Kari and Kakashi stopped to set some traps and rest a bit. Kari taking a drink from her canteen asked," Kakashi-sempai, why don't you have a genin team of your own?" "Because sensei says that I Jugde to harshly, why do you ask?" "Because everyone knows about teamwork, and as a team this easier to acomplish your mission." Kakashi smiled "Your to smart for your own classmates aren't you?" "Yeah, but otoosan won't let me graduate early and class is very boring." "What about you friends; Sakura, Ino, and Hinata." "Sakura and Ino are hung up over EMO BUTT and Hinata is scared of her own shadow ." "Who is EMO BUTT Kari?" "Sasuke is the EMO BUTT." "You mean Uchina Sasuke, Itachi little brother. Why do you call him that?" "It started one day I was walking home and saw Sasuke practing at the pond so I went down to see if he would like too spare with me, then he turned around calling me a dobe, I'm not a dobe, because I'm the smartest girl in the class." explained Kari as she paces.

Behind them in the bushes lies Kero spying on them while waiting on Naruto. Naruto jumps down from the trees and walks up to Kero. "Where are they Kero?" whispers Naruto. "Right in front of us." replied Kero. "NANI, have they..."yells Naruto as Kero slaps a paw on his mouth. "Shut Up Naruto!!" listening for the sleight noise. "Kari we got company." whispers Kakashi. "Where Nee-chan." asks Kari. Kakashi points behind them in the bushes. "Ready for the secret attack Kakashi-sempai." Kari starting the begining part of the chitori. "Kari, no we aren't going to do that." "Then what are we're going to do?" "We're going to do is I will go left and you right then we jump Naruto got it." "Yeah we take Naruto by surpise."

Kakashi and Kari split up, Kari taking the bushes to the right of them and Kakashi taking the trees to the left. Naruto jumps out of the bushes yelling, "Where did they go?" (over radios)** 'NOW!**' Kakashi and Kari jumps in and captures Naruto. "Guess what Nee-chan." "What, Kari?" "We won!" "That's not fare, your my little sister but your better than me." "Cause I listen to Otoosan and Iruka-sensei, Nee-chan." "Also you can do charka better too." "Hey at least you have a secret amour I don't." "What do you mean, Kari?" "Uh, just ignore what I just said, Naruto." "Come on Kari tell me please." "No, Naruto its a secret." "Pretty please, nii-chan." Naruto replied with puppy dog eyes. "No Naruto I'm sworn to secrety." "You're mean, Kari." pouted Naruto.

"Kakashi-sempai, what are we doing now?" Kakashi looks at Kari then Naruto, "Taking you home, your father would be wondering where you two are at and I don't want to got sensei mad." "Dad won't get mad at you Kakashi-sempai." "He'll just be busy with paper work like always." sighed Naruto as they were walking towards the Namikaze house. "Well thats because he's protecting the whole village and he wants to get rid of some of the people of the council." "Where did you hear that?" "Dad was talking to ero-san and he said that two nights ago." replied Kari. "Did he say who, Kari?" "No, he heard me sneeze from my hiding spot from underneath his desk." blushed Kari. Kakashi looks at Kari snickering to himslef. "Hey its hard to hold a sneeze in." defended Kari. "I agree," as they walked through the Namikaze clan gate. "What do you agree with Kakshi?" asked Yondaime. "About holding in a sneeze sensei." replied Kakashi. Yondaime looks at his children the his pupal starts laughing out loud.

AN: Its a short chapter but not complete yet.

Hey it me dragonworldinc;

Please keep my family in your thoughts and prayers because my mother died yesterday and I would apreciate it very much

Thank You


	6. Academy

**Academy**

"Welcome to another year of Ninja Academy, my name is Iruka and I will be your sensei and I know we will be having a great year and I hope you will do your best all through this school year. To start off we are going to say our name and someone you amour, meaning you favorite person to you. You have to memorize their name and the person that they amour. Okay you in the black shirt start us off then it goes down the line till the last in the room, begin." stated Iruka.

"Good luck, sis." replied Naruto. "I got this in the bag, besides we know everyone in the last two rows, bro." stated Kari. "Yeah,your right Kari, hey they are half way up." "Don't worry I'm writing everything down." "Great thinking sis, you ready?" "Are you?" "Uh, I think so?"

"My name is Namikaze, Naruto. My favorite person is my dad the fourth Hokage." after he stated everyone's name and who they amour. Naruto turned to his twin and says, "Take it away, sis!" Kari looks at Iruka dead in the eye and repeats all of the students names and reply's with, :Namikaze, Kari. Kakashi-sempai is my person I amour."

Iruka looks at all of the students and nods. "Very good class. Now who can name all the hokages?" Sasuke rose his hand and replied, "First, Second, Third and currently the fourth Hokage." Iruka nods his head "Very good." As the rest of the day when with out a hunch.

Sorry guys very short chp but still writting more

Dragonworld


End file.
